Dragon Girl
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Gabriella was always in the shadows of her sister Isabella.But on her birthday she's going to find out a secret about there family something so one else knows about.A secret that might explain why their dad died when they were 7.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, don't own anything so……… here we go.**

Isabella Montez cheerleader, perfect singer, perfect grades, most popular girl in school, and is dating most popular guy Troy Bolton.

Gabriella Montez loner, is failing almost everything, has really no special talents (so she thought) only friend is her grandma, is in for the most shocking surprise of her life.

At the age of 7 both Gabriella's and Isabella's father died. Gabriella was really close to her dad so it devastated her. But their father was hiding a secret. One that no one that was even possible one that Gabriella's going to find out on her 18th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter of my first story. Don't own anything (sadly) longer then the first chapter.**

"Happy birthday Gabi." Gabriella's mom said that morning carrying a cupcake with a candle on it.

"Good morning I almost forgot about my birthday." A tired Gabriella says stretching her arms out in bed.

How can you forget about your 18th birthday especially with that big party coming up?" Miss Montez asks. Gabriella chuckles a little "It's not my party it's Izzy's no one would come to a party for me"

"Gabriella Montez that is not true," Miss Montez says sternly "You are just as popular as your sister." As if right on cue Isabella burst in all happy and excited.

"Good morning everyone today is going to be the best day ever ooh a cupcake," Isabella says and takes the cupcake in Gabriella's hand without giving her a chance to argue. "This birthday party is going to be wicked. Happy birthday to us happy birthday to us." Isabella sings while leaving the room.

"Don't worry I have a spare." Miss Montez says taking out another one. "Now make a wish."

That's when Gabriella starts getting a sad look on her face. "I wish dad could be here on my birthday." That's when Miss Montez starts getting sad too. "Don't worry there's always your grandma. And I'm sure you'll make some friends at the party." She says trying to ease the pain her husband's death.

"Oh that reminds me grandma said she wanted to see me this morning something about getting me a early birthday present." Gabriella remembers and tries to get up but when she does she starts wincing and grabbing her shoulder blade. "Honey are you alright?" Miss Montez asks starting to get worried.

"Yea yea I'm fine," Gabriella reassures her mom "It's just it's been hurting like crazy since last night like it was on fire. It started around midnight. But I'm sure it'll go away."

"Okay," Miss Montez says not convinced. "If it get's any worse tell me okay." "Okay okay see you later mom." and with that Gabriella starts getting dressed to go to her grandmother's.

* * *

Gabriella goes to her grandma house and opens the door. She had a key already. Gabriella felt so comfortable there. You see Gabriella's grandma was pretty much her only friend and she helped a lot through the hard times like when Gabriella's dad and, her son, died.

"Hey sweetie happy birthday here I mad you a birthday cake." Gabriella's grandma Emily says leading here toward the kitchen. "Aw thank you grandma you didn't have to do that you know." Gabriella says "Oh of course I did you're my granddaughter aren't you? Now sit down and eat your cake."

While eating her cake Emily starts staring and Gabriella. Gabriella looks up and says "What?" "Nothing it's just that you're so much like your father." Emily replies. "What do you mean?" Gabriella asks confused.

"He was handsome, fun, outgoing, adventurous, smart. I can go on and on with the list." Emily answers still staring at her.

Gabriella chuckles a little "You obviously got me confused with someone else. Probably Izzy she's all those things plus more." She replies still chuckling but then stops suddenly and grabs her shoulder blade and wincing.

"The mark." Emily acknowledges "What are talking about grandma?" Gabriella ask with all the things her grandmother is saying.

"Here's your birthday present." Emily says trying to change the subject. And takes out a necklace with a dragon on it holding a blue gem in it's claws.

"Oh my gosh grandma it's beautiful!" Gabriella says putting it on. " I'm glad you like it," Emily replies " It used to be your father's."

"Really it was dad's?" Gabriella asks immediately after her grandmother's reply.

"Yes it was in fact that amulet comes with a story. Since the beginning of time that amulet has been passed down generation to generation to Montez men. The amulet was said to keep powers under control." Emily says explaining the amulet. "Whoa whoa whoa what powers?" Gabriella asks surprised at what she just said.

"Since the dawn of time there have been dragons and since there were dragons there were dragon tamers. Dragons and man have bonded so close that they share the same blood giving them dragon like qualities like flying, super strength, fire breathing, intense vision and amazing hand to hand combat skills. Your father was one of those men. You see there's always going to be war wherever you go and your father was born into the war. No on really knows how the war started just that there was war and when you were 7 he was called off to battle and killed in war. Every generation born with dragon blood is male which is weird considering you have all the signs which has to mean your special Gabriella. You have dragon in your blood and you need to learn to train it and control it." Emily said explaining all this to her.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," is how Gabriella responded laughing hysterically " Good one grandma I am nothing like that and seriously dragons come you can't be serious." she says trying to catch her breath.

"Don't believe me go check your shoulder blade and see what's on it." Emily challenges with a serious look on her face.

Gabriella notices the look and cautiously walks over the the bathroom. When she gets there she pulls down her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a dragon with fire coming out of it's mouth. Gabriella was completely stunned she had know idea what to say. That's when Emily comes in saying " I told you Gabriella you're special. You're a dragon girl."

* * *

**So like it hate it PLEASE REVIEW i gotta now whats on your mind and the next chapter will be the birthday party**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella just walked in after being at grandma's How can her grandmother just tell her that she was part dragon or something she didn't fully understand it. All Gabriella wanted to do was go to her room take a nap wake up and just keep telling herself it was a dream but there was always the amulet.

"Hey Gabi," Isabella greeted "So what happened at grandma's?"

"Oh….. Ah….nothing just told me happy birthday gave me a birthday cake, gave a book or two nothing special." Gabriella says a little jumpy.

"Oooookaaaay why are you so jumpy? Ooooh not necklace can I borrow it sometime?"

"NO" Gabriella says a little too quickly. "I mean no… grandma gave it too me not you…" She says totally trailing off "Anyway I'm going to go try on the dress you bought me for the party." Gabriella says trying to change the subject.

"But you hate trying on clothes?" Isabella asks truly confused.

"Well you only turn 18 once right anyways got to go." Gabriella says and runs up the stairs.

"I swear she is getting stranger and stranger by the year." Isabella mumbles to herself.

Meanwhile Gabriella goes straight to her mom's room and burst open the door.

"Honey what's wron-"

"I need to ask you about dad." Gabriella says interrupting her mother.

"What about your father?" Miss Montez says eyeing the amulet on her daughter.

"Was dad really a keeper, tamer, whatever?"

"Yes and so are you Gabriella since you're wearing the amulet." Miss Montez simply answers.

Gabriella just walks out the room speechless.

**At the Party**

The party was a little crowded. And when I say a little a mean a lot crowded. The party was in a huge room with pink drapery covering the walls white and purple lights everywhere. People covering every inch of the room either dancing or sitting at a table chatting with friends. Live DJ with music coming from the speakers.

Isabella of course was surrounded by people. She was wearing a knee length strapless dress that puffed at the hips with glitter on it. But for Gabriella sadly she was at a table in the corner by herself wearing a gorgeous blue halter dress that went to the floor. It had a corset at the waist she wore a light blue shrug so people wouldn't see her new tattoo.

Gabriella decides to get up and leave but when she does she bumps into somebody.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." She says. "No, no it's my fault." A deep voice says. She finally looks up to see a pair of ocean blue eyes. Troy Bolton A.K.A. captain of the basketball team and Isabella's boyfriend.

"S-s-sorry." Gabriella says smiling sheepishly. Troy chuckles at her cuteness. He never really noticed Gabriella until now. Ever since the whole dragon girl thing, which no one knew anything about, he felt attracted to her at that very moment.

"You look gorgeous by the way." He says completely hypnotized by her looks. "D-did I just say that out loud?" Troy asks and blushes a little.

"Yea you did." Gabriella says and blushes "I'm just going to go home." She says shyly. "Do you need a ride?" Troy pipes up "It's kind of cold outside and that dress doesn't look comfortable."

"Its okay I brought spare clothes since I knew I wasn't staying for long. I'm not into big parties anyways see around." Gabriella says and walks off.

"See you around." Troy mumbles to himself wondering no scratch that hoping he could see her again for some odd reason. He was suddenly snapped out of his daydream when is best since kindergarten came over.

"Dude what are staring at?" Chad ask looking the direction he was looking.

"Uh…nothing lets dance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea, yea, yea, I know the last chapter was pretty boring but hey this chapter has Gabriella kicking the crap out of a stranger.**

Gabriella was walking home from the party. She had already changed her clothes so she was wearing converse, a t-shirt, ripped jeans and a hoodie. She was just walking the street minding her own business when she saw a man and a kid in an alley. She got closer and saw that the man was carrying a knife and the boy was up against the corner.

"Hey get away from him!" _What is wrong with me why can't I mind my own business?_ Gabriella thinks.

The man turns around to see who says it. "Just stay out of it chick." The man says. "I said leave the boy alone." She says more confidently going towards the man. _What is wrong does my brain have no control over my body?_ Gabriella thinks.

The man swings the knife at her head but she ducks just in time. When she gets back up she kicks the knife out of his hands. The stranger is utterly surprised she can fight and so is she. He swings his right hand to try to punch but she blocks, he swings his left but she does the same. He grabs her wrist to try to tie her down but she lets go of his grip and kicks him in the stomach.

Gabriella surprised at her new fighting abilities thinks about leaving but then the man starts to get up and she kicks him right in the face. She sees his knife and gets on him and puts it by his neck.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this leave the boy alone." She says and gets off him giving him the perfect opportunity to run for his life and he takes it.

When Gabriella looks around for the boy she finds him already trying to leave. "Hey, hey kid get back here!" she yells but he simply ignores her. So she goes up to him and grabs him by the arm and spins him around where she gets her first good look at him.

The boy looked about 15 or 16. He had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. The weird thing was he was wearing the same amulet Gabriella was wearing except the gem was emerald like his eyes. And in the moonlight you could see a tint of green in his air.

"What are doing wearing that?" The boy asks looking at her amulet. "Sure I just save your life and the first thing you notice is my jewelry thanks." Gabriella says sarcastically.

"Hey I could've handled it myself I never asked you to help. Anyways why are wearing that only men are allowed to wear it." The boy still asks.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes. "Yea cause getting your ass kicked is handling it and this amulet was my fathers and that's none of your business." "Was your father stupid enough to give it to a woman?" "Man you are sexes why are you wearing that."

"That is none of your business. What's your name?" the kid asks "Gabriella Montez. Yours?" she asks back "Jake Lian, anyways I gotta go." And starts walking off.

"Your welcome!" Gabriella says completely offended and walks home.

**Monday morning**

Gabriella woke that Monday morning thinking of the events that happened Saturday night. Her grandma told her she was a dragon girl, Troy Bolton told her she was gorgeous and she kicked the butt of some random stranger for a sexes guy. Nothing really happened on Sunday she just stayed at home playing video games.

Gabriella got out of bed took a shower put on some clothes and got ready for school then went down stairs for breakfast. When she got down the stairs she was in for some news from her sister.

"You signed me up for what!" Gabriella exclaimed almost spitting out her coco puffs. "Well you know how your always a loner at school well I signed you up to help at the library to make new friends and you can get your grades up get into a good college." Isabella says cheerfully like the library was a good thing.

"Okay 1: who makes friends at the library and 2: I like not passing and being on the F, D honor roll." Gabriella says in a matter of factly way.

"Well too late now hey look different did you die your darker." Isabella says looking at her. Gabriella confused goes to a mirror and looks at herself and Isabella was right she did look different. Her hair was pitch black but in the light you could see tints of blue. Her soft brown eyes were wider and much darker like a predator's. She was even taller and looked more confident.

"Okay spooky." Gabriella says looking at her reflection. Isabella just got over at started going to school. "Hey need a ride?" she asks. "No I'm fine I'll just walk."

"Okay. I don't know why you didn't want a car for your 16th birthday." Isabella says. "I don't mind be sides walking good for you." And leaves for school while she walks and Isabella drives.

At school Gabriella was heading towards the library a place that she dreaded. Then she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry… again." The same deep voice from Saturday night says. Gabriella looks up to see the ocean blue eyes of Troy Bolton. He offers his hand and she takes it.

"We have to stop bumping into each other." Gabriella says "Yea I know you okay." "Oh yea fine my butt hurts but I'm fine."

He chuckles "Okay so going to your next class?" "Sadly no the library your girlfriend signed me up to help." Gabriella says in disgust. "Anyways got to go to the library bye."

"Bye." She walks away he just stares off into space thinking about her.

With Gabriella at the library she walks in to see a girl her age with black hair (not as black as Gabriella's) with red and white streaks. She also had bright sharp blue eyes. She was helping out at the check out counter. Then a boy comes up to her. "So emo girl you gonna go home and cut yourself." He says

"Bite me." She says with venom. "Whoa okay emo chick gotta go anyways." He says and leaves. "She's not emo she's scene." Gabriella says as he walks out the door.

"How do you know what scene is?" the girl asks "Who doesn't it's just like emo except your not that moody and you don't cut. Gabriella by the way." She says holding out her hand. "Serena. New at the library business?"

"Yea my sister signed me up don't really want to be here. What about you?"

"My mom signed me up for extra credit failing in school." Just then a girl came in from a room in the library with a load of books in her hands. She was just about to fall when Gabriella caught her.

"Thank you. Fast reflexes," She compliments "I'm Melody bye the way."

"Gabriella" "Serena" she says everybody introducing themselves. Melody had caramel colored hair and big warm brown eyes. "Cool didn't think you can make friend at a library" Melody says "Yea me either," Serena says "Melody, the librarian wants to see us about something." And she and Melody walk off into a room.

Gabriella not sure of what to do starts looking around the library see what kind of books they have. Then she notices something odd it was a lady in her early 30s wearing leather and black sunglasses. She was carrying what looked like a wand in her hand. She was watching Gabriella's every move. Gabriella was trying hard to ignore her but it was pretty hard when you know a lady is stalking you. That's when the lady starts to get up and starts walking towards Gabriella.

"Excuse me are you Gabriella Montez?" the lady asks.

"This is she. Why do you ask?" she asks nervously. "No reason." The lady asks.

The mysterious lady steps back and holds up her wand and fire starts coming out aimed right at Gabriella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical but I do own the idea**

The mysterious lady steps back and holds up her wand and fire starts coming out aimed right at Gabriella. But Gabriella jumps out the way and behind a book shelf.

"Come out come out where ever you are." The woman says. Then looks out the book shelf where Gabriella is and throws fire at it. Gabriella gets knocked down and gets slammed into another bookshelf which slams into another one creating a domino affect.

Gabriella finally regains her balance and sees the lady again. "No running away now." She says and raises her wand to throw fire.

But when the fire comes out it misses her because Gabriella flies into the air and when I say fly I mean fly as in superman fly.

Totally freaked out that that she can fly Gabriella says "Oh my god, oh my god what is happening to me."

"It looks like you've grown into your powers a little earlier then I thought." The lady sneers. And Gabriella not being able to control her powers flies right into a wall.

The lady laughs at her failure to control her powers. "I can't believe the prophecy chose you to defeat us." She says gets up close to her and aims her wand at her. But before she can get the fire out Gabriella kicks the wand out of her hand and then kicks the lady in stomach sending her flying into the other wall.

Gabriella gets up and sees what looks like a leg from a table. She takes the leg and runs up the mystery woman and stabs her with it. The odd thing was she didn't just die like a regular person she disintegrates to ashes. Then Gabriella finally gets to see the damage done to the library.

The library was totally messed up. Fire was every where, bookshelves and tables were broken. Chairs were either broken or scattered over the place. And when Gabriella saw this she got up and ran. She ran the only place she can think was safe. She ran the only place where she can get all the answers to her problems. She ran the only place she can call home.

She ran to her grandma's house.

**Grandma's house**

Gabriella ditched the rest of school and ran too her grandma's house. When she got there she barged in to find her grandma sitting at her table drinking tea.

"Next time you know that I'm going to get killed at school give me a heads up will you." Gabriella says.

"Oh dear honey what happened." Her Grandma Emily says getting up to check on her. "You have a bruise on your chin too." Emily says observing her chin.

"Well I was at the library and some lady was there she had a wand that shot fire and she attacked me. And I thought you said only men had dragon blood that I was the only girl."

"Well yes only men have dragon blood but when woman found out about dragons they wanted to get involved. They couldn't combine their blood like man but they combined their blood with a wand which was combined with dragon blood which made the wand have powers." Emily explains.

"Cool. Did you have a wand when you where younger?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes I was involved in the war and I did have a wand. That reminds me to ask you what did her wand look like."

"Uhhh it was black and at the head it had a dragon head with the mouth wide open and the eyes had rubies." Gabriella described.

"I need to tell you something important Gabriella. You could tell who your allies and foes are when you look at their gem. Red and yellow are our enemies. But green and blue are on our side. Just remember that when you see a person with a dragon anything and a gem." She explains.

"Okay," Gabriella says her mind drifting to the boy Jake she saved on Saturday. "I should probably get home you know to sink all this in." she says and gets up to leave. "Just come over when ever you want if you need anything." Emily says.

Gabriella walks home but when she gets there she sees an unfamiliar car. When she goes up to the porch she sees Serena and Melody waiting for her.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asks.

"Well we saw the library totally trashed and that you were gone and we wanted to see if you were okay." Serena says. "Yea the library was awful what happened?" Melody asks.

"It's better if we not talk about it." Gabriella says. Then a couple guys in a convertible drive by and say "Hey Isabella what's up?" and drive off.

"I hate it when people think I'm my sister." She said and her Melody and Serena went inside.

Serena shrugs "Well what do you expect you're the twin sister of the most popular girl in school."

"Well it sucks okay." Gabriella says and sees a pair of scissors.

"Whoa, whoa don't cut yourself just because you're angry." Melody says putting her hands up.

"I'm not going to cut myself I'm going to cut my hair." Gabriella says looking at Melody like she's crazy. She goes to a mirror cutting her hair off. She cut it perfectly shoulder length (picture in profile).

"You look sexier with that haircut." Serena stats. "I have to agree no one will mistake you for your sister any more." Melody says nodding her head.

"Thanks now I need a ride. I don't know why but I feel like I need to look cool and fast."

"Okay want to go get a car?" Serena asks. "Yea lets go."

**Car store**

"So what do you think?" the car salesman asks.

Gabriella looks unsure "I don't know. There okay really they are but…they're plain I need something that stands out pops." Then she sees it. A black YZF-R15 motorcycle (picture in profile). And she goes to it.

"It's perfect. I need it how much?" Gabriella says admiring it. "For you it's on the house," the salesman says "I never thought that a girl like you would want a bike like this." He continues.

"I'm not your average girl." Gabriella smirks. "Now all I need is a leather jacket." She says getting on her new motorcycle "Race you guys to the home." And zooms off.

**Later at Gabriella's house**

Serena and Melody were waiting at Gabriella's house when Gabriella finally came.

"Where were you we've been waiting for like an hour?" Melody complains.

"Like I said I needed a leather jacket. You like?" she says showing off her jacket (picture in profile) "And I needed to get a helmet but I don't think I'm going to use it much." She says pointing to the helmet.

"Nice you have an edge," Serena says "Hey want to hang out tomorrow after school?" she asks.

"I'd like that." Gabriella says. And Serena with Melody in the passenger seat drives off. It was kind of cool she totally wreaks her school library and gets a new edge and new friends. Tomorrow is going to be great.

**So what do you think love it hate it. Please review. And give me some ideas for the next chapter if you can thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical I don't even own a car**

**The next morning**

"Hey you cut your hair." Isabella says the following day coming down stairs for breakfast.

"I know I'm the one who cut it." Gabriella says.

"Ha, ha very funny," Isabella says sarcastically "do you know who that motorcycle outside belongs to?" "Yea it belongs to me." Gabriella answers.

"And what happened to the whole I don't need a ride walking is healthy?" she says in a high voice.

"Ok 1: I don't talk like that and 2: I needed to be different. I hate how people always think I'm you and it's crappy."

"Good morning girls. Ooh Gabriella your hair looks lovely." Ms. Montez says coming from downstairs.

"Thanks mom. Anyways I got to get to school see you later." Gabriella says putting on her leather jacket.

"Do you need a ride sweetie?" Ms. Montez asks. "She has a motorcycle." Isabella answers for her. "Shut up." Gabriella replies. "Wear a helmet." "Maybe." Gabriella says and leaves.

At school every thing was so strange. Guys were checking her out. Girls were mad because their guys were checking her out. Some were admiring her new found confidence. Lunch was weird for Gabriella too. For the first time she sat with her new friends. Serena and Melody.

"Guys I won't be able to hang out after school today." Serena says at lunch.

"Really why not?" Melody asks disappointed. "Family issues." Serena simply stats stiffening a little.

"Well me and Melody can still hang out right." Gabriella says looking at Melody. "Sorry but she's my ride." Melody says pointing to Serena who was deep in thought now.

"You can ride with me if you're not afraid of riding on motorcycles." Gabriella suggests. "I kinda am. Sorry."

"It's ok there goes my plans for after school." Gabriella stats sadly and they all head of to their next class. Well not all. Before Melody can go to her class Gabriella asks her something.

"Hey Melody. What do you know about Serena's family? I mean she was pretty distant at lunch when she said family issues." Gabriella questions.

"Truth be told I don't really know. And before you ask my family is pretty private too." Melody answers.

"Ok I wonder why she's so pale and she barely eats." Gabriella says thinking about it more. "Thanks anyways see you tomorrow." She says and they both go off to their desired destinations.

After school was over Gabriella was surprised to see most of the basketball team surrounding her motorcycle. And that includes Troy Bolton.

"Hey what are you guys doing over here?" Gabriella asks

"Izzy?" Jason asks confused at which twin it was. "No Gaby." She corrects

"So Gabriella came over here to drool over the basketball team?" Chad asks cockily

"No actually I came over here cause you were drooling over my motorcycle." She says with a smirk.

"This cool thing is yours" Chad asks amazed. "Yea and can you please move so I that I can get out of this school?" she asks they all move but then Troy ask "Can you ask your sister if she can make it too our date tonight?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do then be a messenger." She says and rides off.

Gabriella was driving around town not really going anywhere in particular when she sees a bunch of older kids picking on some boy. Gabriella feeling sorry for the boy speeds up her motorcycle goes around the bunch of kids and tells the boy to hop on and he does. She asks him to tell him wear he lives he tells her. You see Gabriella never got a close look at the boy but when he hops off the motorcycle you can see his face.

"Oh shit you again." They say at the same time. The kid was Jake Lian the kid that she saved a couple of nights before.

"Why do you keep on saving me?" he asks rudely "I don't know. Why do you keep on getting your ass kicked?" she asks back.

"Well later." He says about to walk off into his house "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I save you twice and you don't even apologize once. That's pretty cruel in my book." Gabriella says.

"Jake what are doing?" a new deep voice asks. "Nothing just got here." Jake answers "Who's this?" the man asks looking at Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She answers "I'm Jake's father and what are you doing wearing that amulet." He says looking at her amulet.

"Is that all your family thinks about jewelry."

"Well talk tomorrow." He says and goes inside with his son.

"Ok weird." Gabriella says to herself and rides off.

While driving Gabriella sees a weird figure in the woods. It looks like a pale girl with black hair and red and white streaks. And she also sees a man. Gabriella gets off her motorcycle too investigate. When she gets closer it's confirmed that the girl is Serena same sharp blue eyes and sharp features. And she's holding the man too a tree.

"Tell me where he is." Serena growls.

"I-I swear I d-don't know where he is." The man stutters. He was short bald and a little chubby.

"Yes you do I didn't do all this searching to find nothing." She snarls. Just then Gabriella snaps on a twig and Serena whips around giving the little man an opportunity to escape which he takes.

When Serena turns around she looks even paler then usual and when she opens her mouth you can see fangs on her teeth.

"Y-you're a vampire?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Y-you're a vampire?" Gabriella stutters looking at Serena.

"Leave me alone." She just says and starts to walk off.

"Wait hold up tell me what you are." Gabriella says walking after her in the woods.

"You shouldn't even be here." Serena says walking faster.

"Oh yes I should." Gabriella says then grabs Serena by the shoulders and pushes her against a tree. "Now talk."

Serena struggles trying to let go of her grip then just finally has enough and kicks Gabriella in the stomach causing her to hit a near by tree.

Realizing what she's done Serena rushes to Gabriella's side to help her. "Oh my gosh are you okay." She asks.

"No!" Gabriella screams. "What is wrong with you!"

"Okay, ok yes I'm a vampire." Serena finally admits.

"I'm out." Gabriella says starting to get up and out of the woods.

"Like your normal dragon girl." Serena says causing Gabriella to turn around.

"How did you know about that?"

"I can tell by your amulet. No woman has ever worn a dragon amulet and since you're wearing one I guess you must be the first dragon girl." Serena says matter of factly.

"So do vampires…." Gabriella says trailing off.

"We do drink blood and we don't burn up in the sun or twinkle like in twilight." Serena says. "And we don't turn into bats either."

"So what do you do?" Gabriella asks. Serena smirks then she flies up to a nearby tree then climbs back down in a blink of an eye.

"Okay cool. So what was that thing you were talking about with the little guy something about finding someone?" Gabriella asks.

"My brother he was kidnapped when we were little I haven't seen him in 10 years and I was hopping that guy had a lead but he didn't." Serena says looking miserable

"Don't worry you'll get a lead. I better get going it's getting dark see you tomorrow at school." Gabriella says and walks off to her motorcycle.

Gabriella rides home on her motorcycle then she walks into her house to find her sister in the living room in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hey where've you been?" Isabella asks

"You know just out taking my bike out for a spin," Gabriella says then remembers something. "Oh and Troy asked after school today if you were able to make your date."

"I knew there was something I was forgetting. Troy's going to be pissed off at me."

"Why it's just a date."

"Well he thinks that I care more about cheerleading then I do him. You're going to have to go as me." Isabella explained.

"Hey just because you have relationship problems with your boyfriend doesn't mean I have to help." Gabriella says defensively.

"Well if were having relationship problems then he'll be doing badly at the championship games. Don't you care about your school?" Isabella says coming up with a reason.

"No not really." Gabriella says plainly.

"Okay then if Troy and I break up then you're going to be the one that has to hear my whining and crying and bitching." Isabella says.

"Okay I'll do it, I'll do it. But Troy's not stupid he can tear us apart I have shorter and darker hair." Gabriella stats. Isabella thinks for a minute then gets an idea. She goes to the hall closet takes out a baseball cap and puts it on Gabriella putting her hair under it so you can't see it.

"Wow you're a genius." Gabriella says sarcastically. Then the doorbell rings.

"Oh my gosh it's him you have to go." Isabella says pushing Gabriella to the door.

Gabriella opens it and Isabella hides behind the door. "Nice to see you finally made it to one of our dates without canceling." Troy says.

"Yea I know unbelievable right. So where are we going?" Gabriella asks

"I was thinking we go to the carnival that was out." Troy answers

"Sure let's go." Gabriella says and walks out the door with Troy. But before she goes into his car she stops. "What's wrong Izzy?" Troy asks

"That's what's wrong. I'm not Izzy I'm Gaby. Isabella couldn't make it because she had cheerleading practice so she wanted me to cover for her." Gabriella says telling Troy the truth "But please don't tell her I told you I can not take her bitching."

"It's okay I guess I'll see you around." Troy says starting to go to his car to drive home.

"Wait hold up you said we were going to a carnival so we're going to a carnival. Just not as a date." Gabriella says "So come on let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry I haven't been updating in a while it's just that I've been on vacation and I never got a chance to go on my computer and when I did I got a new one so it took like forever to download everything I needed. Anyway on with the sorry I don't own HSM just the plot.**

"Wow the carnival's huge this year." Gabriella says getting out of Troy's truck to see the hundreds of people at the carnival.

"Yea to bad Isabella wasn't here to see it." Troy says getting out of the truck too.

"Look Izzy's really sorry she couldn't make it. She had cheerleading practice then said so crap about the cheerleading finals which I have no idea what is because I think cheerleading is a waste of time. But seriously she's sorry." Gabriella explains getting lost into Troy's ocean blue eyes.

"I know, I know it's just I feel like she thinks cheerleading is more important than me. And not just cheerleading the scholastic decathlon, her grades everything." Troy says.

"Well I'm sure your girlfriend will come around but for now let's just enjoy the carnival." Gabriella says then notices something. "Hey lets go over there." She says pointing to a booth were there's a shotgun and people are trying to shoot the targets.

"Okay." Troy says and they head over there. "Step right up, step right up try to knock the targets down. Hey you win something for your girlfriend over there." The man says pointing to Troy.

"She's not my girlfriend were just friends." Troy explains. "Look kid I don't care are you going to do this or not." The man says rudely. Troy takes the shotgun and starting shooting at the targets but misses every one of them.

"Okay that was awful next." The man says "Can I try?" Gabriella asks. "You think you can do better." The man says. "I know I can." Gabriella says confidently and takes the shotgun and hits every single target. The man is awestruck and just hands Gabriella an oversized stuffed bear.

"Wow since when can you do that." Troy asks "Natural talent I guess. Anyways I believe this belongs to you." Gabriella says and hands Troy the bear.

"I never had a girl win me a prize before." Troy chuckles "Well there's a first time for everything. Want to go on the Farris wheel?" Gabriella asks.

"Sure." Troy answers "Race you to the Farris wheel." He says "Oh you are so on." Gabriella says and they both run off.

**On the Farris Wheel**

"There is no way you can be that unlucky." Troy says laughing halfway up the Farris wheel.

"I swear it's true I am the most unlucky girl on the planet if all that happened to me in one day." Gabriella says laughing alongside with him.

"You know you're nothing like your sister." Troy states looking at Gabriella.

"I know I figured that out in elementary school." Gabriella replies "The view up here is amazing." Gabriella says looking down at the people then up at the stars.

"Yea it is." Troy says looking at Gabriella instead then snaps out of it remembering he has a girlfriend. "So anyways," Troy says trying to change the subject "Can you sing like your sister?"

"If I can sing like her Michael Jackson would still be alive and that ain't gonna happen." Gabriella says to Troy. "Maybe I can give you singing lessons." Troy suggests. "You would get no results." She says.

Then they're at the bottom of the Farris wheel again and get off.

"You know this non-date wasn't a bad idea. I actually had fun tonight. Not that I don't have fun with your sister but you're just different." Troy says heading to the truck with Gabriella.

"Yea it was." Gabriella agrees.

Troy pulls up in Gabriella driveway and walks her to her doorstep. "Thanks for tonight I had a great time." Gabriella says.

"No problem." Troy says and kisses Gabriella on the cheek. After the little kiss a plant right next to Gabriella spontaneously bursts into flames. "How did that happen?" Troy asks freaked out by the fire.

"Must be the humidity….or something." Gabriella says stepping on the plant and when the fire's out she takes out the baseball cap Isabella gave her and puts it on. "Goodnight." She says really fast and goes into the house leaving a confused Troy.

"So how did the date go?" Isabella asks once Gabriella was home.

"Aren't you supposed to be at cheerleading practice?" Gabriella asks.

"Yea I was but practice ending early. So how did the date go?" she says bringing up the question again.

"He thought I was you the whole time." Gabriella lied.

"Great. Maybe you should do that again sometime." Isabella suggests.

"Maybe I should." She says and walks to her room with a smile on her face from the peck on the cheek.

**A/N: I know kinda bad but just leave me some reviews on how you thought of it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own High School Musical just the idea and the original characters.**

After school the next day Gabriella hops on her motorcycle and goes to Jake's house to talk to his father. Gabriella knocks on the door and Jake answers it.

"Hey my dad's in the living room, I'll show you around." Jake says and lets her in.

"Pretty nice house you have. You're into the whole Zen theme?" she asks.

"Yea it's pretty cool you know." He answers then they got to the living room where they see Mr. Lian.

"Hello sir." Gabriella says sticking out her hand. "Let's just cut to the chase are you just wearing that necklace because it's pretty or because it's your mark?" He questions.

Annoyed she takes off her leather jacket and pulls the back of her shirt to show off her tattoo.

"It's real too, and I know all about the hole war thing between blue and green and red and yellow whatever they're called." Gabriella says to prove her point.

"Do you know about the prophecy?" Mr. Lian asks. Gabriella just shakes her head.

"There is a prophecy one written ages ago about a girl that has dragon blood in her and will end this war. She will be the first and last girl to have dragon blood and she is said to be better than any dragon warrior that ever existed." He explained.

"So you think I'm the girl?" Gabriella asks.

"That depends show me your power." Mr. Lian says. That's when she laughs nervously.

"You see I don't really have complete control over my powers." She says still laughing nervously.

"Just set this magazine on fire." He says while throwing a magazine on the coffee table.

Gabriella concentrates really hard but nothing happens. Then tries it again but, still nothing.

"You're just a fraud." He says disappointed in her.

"Dad come on I think she really is the one." Jake says trying to reason with his dad. "But she isn't. She's probably just some girl that has a wand and stole the dragon amulet." Mr. Lian says.

"Hey hold up there. You can't just say I'm a fake because I can't set fire some stupid magazine. I have flown, set fire a plant and used great fighting moves, which by the way saved your son. I know I'm the dragon girl okay and you are passing down a great opportunity to meet a girl from a prophecy that's supposed to stop the war. So go ahead judge me because I can't use my powers that I just found out about a few days ago!" Gabriella yells then she suddenly feels hot and looks around.

She sees a circle of fire around her and on the whole coffee table was erupted in flames along with the couch.

"Do you believe her now dad?" Jake asks smirking. Mr. Lian just rolls his eyes at his son and sticks out his hand into a fist then the fire dissolves.

"Do you have the proper training?" Mr. Lian asks after the fire was gone.

"Training?" Gabriella asks confused. "You must have some kind of training." He states.

"I just found out about this a few days ago." Gabriella remarks.

"Well your training starts today." Mr. Lian says and walks away.

"What!"

**In the Lian's basement**

The Lian family's basement was pretty much there workout room for practicing their powers. There was a dummy, swords and some scorched places. Gabriella and Jake were stretching trying to make small talk.

"So your dad just dropped the bomb on you on your 18th birthday?" Jake says while stretching.

"Actually my grandma told me. My dad died when I was 7." She says getting quiet.

"I'm so sorry. I'm guessing the war."

"Yeah. We were all on a picnic when some strange man came said he really needed to talk to my dad matter of life or death. The last thing I remember him saying to me was whatever happens remember that I love you and ask grandma to tell you lots of stories about dragons."

"Sad." Jake says not really knowing what to say "I know. So do you know what your dad is going to teach us?" Gabriella asks changing the subject.

"All I know is that he's going to do basic training since you're new at this."

"If I'm better than any dragon warrior out there why am I at basic training?" Gabriella asks.

"Because you just found out about this stuff." Mr. Lian says entering the room "Today we're going to start off with flying."

"I tried that once except I ran into a book shelf." Gabriella says remember the attack at what was the library.

"Just concentrate like your meditating close your eyes and imagine you could do anything, that your invincible." He says. Gabriella does this sitting criss-crossed and closing her eyes feeling like she was invincible. Like she can conquer the world like Alexander the Great, like she can crush the world in the palm of her hand then it all went away. _BANG!_ Then she landed on the floor with a huge thud.

"What was that!" Gabriella yells getting up.

"Your concentration is off you need to practice more meet me here every Wednesdays to practice." Mr. Lian says like making that loud thud was nothing.

"So can you elaborate how the war got started and how I'm supposed to stop it?" Gabriella asks.

"Hundreds of years ago a man and his friend wanted to hunt dragons and kill them draining them of their blood so he can have and practically be invincible. But others thought dragons should roam free and not be caged for power so they fought and they are still fighting till this day. The descendent of the man that killed dragons is the leader of this whole entire war kill him and there is a chance those yellow and red gems will respect you."

"I feel a lot like the Aang from the Avatar." Gabriella mumbles to herself.

**After Training**

Gabriella was rode home exhausted. She tried flying, kickboxing, sword fighting and burning things up. When she got into the house she was surprised to see a crying Isabella being comforted by Taylor and Sharpay.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Gabriella asks concerned.

"Troy broke up with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I've haven't updated in a while anyways on with story.**

"Izzy what's wrong?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Troy broke up with me." Isabella said through sobs on Taylor's shoulder.

"What. Why would Troy do that?" Gabriella asked and Isabella finally took her head off Taylor's shoulder.

"He said he had feelings for another girl. He wouldn't tell me who just that I knew her." She said through red eyes.

"When I find out who this girl is I'm going to ruin her reputation so bad." Sharpay growled.

"Sharpay it's okay if Troy likes this girl." Isabella said.

"Who do you think it is?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know but Sharpay Taylor you should get going I just want some time alone." Isabella said and Sharpay and Taylor got up and left.

"Do you need anything?" Gabriella asked.

"No I'm just gonna go to bed." Isabella said and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

**The next day at school**

Gabriella was walking down the empty hallways off East High. Everyone was in class but Gabriella was thinking about ditching but she didn't want to leave just yet. Then she bumped into someone and fell down.

"I have got to stop doing that." Gabriella said to herself.

"Here let me help you." A deep voice said and stuck out a hand that Gabriella took. She got up to reveal Troy Bolton what a surprise.

"Thank you, shouldn't you be in class." Gabriella asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Troy replied.

"Well played Bolton. Anyways enough with the chit chat why'd you dump my sister?" Gabriella said curious about the situation.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Why. Did. You. Dump. My. Sister." She said word very slowly.

"I like somebody else." Troy said.

"Who do you like?" Gabriella said wanting more information out of him.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He said.

"She's my sister every things my business." Gabriella said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not telling you. Anyways I was thinking do you want to go to that new café after school." Troy asked getting nervous.

"Why?" Gabriella asked surprised by the offer and by his nervousness. He was Troy Bolton why would he want to go out with a loner like her and why was he so nervous.

"I just wanted to get to know you better that's all." Troy said like it was obvious

"Sure meet me there after school." She said walking out of the school hopped on her motorcycle and left the school early.

Gabriella wanted to go to a place to think. A place to clear her head. For some reason she ended up in the wood.

Gabriella was walking into the woods clearing her head when she heard the sound of branches breaking. She turned around but nothing was there. She heard the sound again in a different direction and looked but there was nothing there. She started to get worried and saw a wolf's foot move. She started to follow it but the wolf kept on moving faster. She started to run for it then the wolf made a sharp turn around a tree. She turned around the tree too she was surprised to discover.

**I know I know short chapter. But I wanted to make it a cliffhanger and I didn't know what else to write. Oh and also look at my new story Charmed HSM style I think I'm doing pretty well. So anyways here is a preview on what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

"**You're a what!"**

"**I can't believe you did."**

"**How can you betray like that!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up people I'm back. I saw the movie salt yesterday with my mom and it is awesome you should see it. Don't own HSM.**

She turned around the tree too she was surprised to discover her new friend Melody.

"Gabriella what are you doing in the forest?" Melody asked out of breath.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Gabriella asked suspicious.

"Well nice to see you I should get going." Melody says making an excuse to leave and starts walking off but Gabriella grabs her elbow.

"By any chance did you see a wolf around here?" Gabriella asked.

"I didn't see any wolf." Melody said trying to get out of Gabriella's strong grip. Then both the girls hear leaves breaking and turn their heads to see Serena walking in on them.

"What's going on here?" she asked confused.

"Nothing we were just leaving." Melody said.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. "I was trying to get some information. It's a family thing." Serena replied. Gabriella understood immediately but Melody was confused.

"I'll see you guys a school." Melody said and starts running off into the woods really fast almost inhuman but that didn't stop Serena and Gabriella from following. Then Melody started to grow fur. Her feet and hands changed to paws and she was running on all fours. I guess it's safe to say that she's a werewolf because she was human then turned full on wolf. Then Serena ran in front of Melody using super speed and Gabriella leaped in front of her. Knowing that she was outnumbered Melody turned back into her human form and surrendered.

"You caught me." Melody said putting her hands in the air.

"So you're a werewolf?" Gabriella asked just starting to get used to the supernatural world.

"Yes and you're a dragon girl and she's a vampire. Can we stop stating the obvious?" Melody said.

"So what are you doing in the woods?" Serena asked.

"I just wanted to clear my head. What are you two doing in the woods?" Melody shoots back.

"Same as you." Gabriella said.

"I'm trying to find information on my brother." Serena said.

"I guess everyone knows everyone's dirty secret huh." Melody said "I better get going my parents are probably wondering where I am." Then she turned into wolf form and ran further into the woods until she was gone.

"I better get going you know to find my brother." Serena said and ran off. Gabriella seeing that she was all alone decided to go that new café that Troy said because school should've ended by now.

**The Café**

Gabriella walked into the café surprised to see Troy already there sitting down at a table looking out the window.

"Sorry I'm late I had some business to take care of." Gabriella said sitting down in front of him.

"No it's fine I was only here for a few minutes, Is that a leaf in your hair?" Troy leans in and takes the leaf out her hair. Gabriella's heart started beating so hard she was afraid Troy was going to hear.

"Were you in the woods?" Troy asked looking at the leaf.

"I go there to clear my head." Gabriella explained.

"Odd place to go." He said.

"So why me?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Why you what?" Troy asked with a confuse face.

"Out of all the girls in the school why do you want to hang out with me the loner?" Gabriella elaborated.

"You're different." Was all Troy said. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gabriella asked.

"That is a very good thing." Troy said and leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips. It may have been a soft kiss but the both of them felt fireworks.

"I broke up with Isabella for you." Troy said after they broke apart.

"I can't believe you did that." Gabriella said astonished.

"I can't be with her if I have feelings for someone else." He said.

"I better get going." Gabriella said getting up to go home.

"Will I see you again?" Troy asked getting up to.

"Yea you will." She said and walks out of the café

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella walked into her house trying to register everything that happened. The Troy Bolton the most popular guy in school had broken up with the Isabella Montez the most popular girl in school for her.

"So how was your day?" Isabella said once Gabriella opened the door to the house.

"It was fine." Gabriella asked confused.

"I went to that new café after school today." Isabella said.

"Oh." Gabriella said hoping that she didn't see her and Troy kiss.

"I saw Troy there." Isabella said. Now Gabriella was really hoping she didn't see her and Troy kiss.

"Oh." Was all she can say.

"And I saw you there too." Isabella said getting mad.

"Look Izzy I can explain-"But Isabella cuts her off before she can finished.

"How can you betray me like that? I thought we were sisters! Sisters don't betray sisters like that I can't believe you!" Isabella yelled furious but now it was Gabriella's turn to get mad.

"I'm sorry that Troy broke up with you OK! I'm sorry that he chose me and I'm sorry that you're mad! He kissed me I didn't kiss him! You're the most popular girl in school you can get another guy like that!" and Gabriella snaps her fingers "But why is it that when something great happens to me that I get a lecture from it with my sister! Once just once can I get something happen to me?" Gabriella said her voice calming down. "You have gotten everything you've ever wanted and you get mad because some guy breaks up with you. I'm not sorry that he broke up with you but I'm sorry you have to feel this way." Gabriella said and walked out of the house and took her bike for a joy ride leaving Isabella feeling guilty.

**What do you think and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while so here it is.**

It had been a couple of days after the fight between Isabella and Gabriella and they haven't been talking to each other since. Now Gabriella was training with Jake in the basement and they were taking a break.

"So how exactly am I supposed to beat this guy and what's his name?" Gabriella asked wanting more on the information.

"His name is Theo and I have no idea how you're supposed to beat him." Jake said.

"That helps a lot." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I know I'm not helping but-"then he stops suddenly.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I can feel other dragon keepers they're close." Jake answered.

"Like in the house close or somewhere in the neighborhood close?" Gabriella asked freaked out.

"In the neighborhood close we have to go fight them." Jake said running up the basement.

"What about your dad won't he freak out?" Gabriella asked.

"He'll be cool with it as long as we don't get hurt now we have to go." Jake said urging her up. On their way to running to Gabriella's motorcycle she stopped all of a sudden.

"I need to pick up some people." Gabriella said.

"This is a fight not a party." Jake said.

"One's a vampire and the other's a werewolf they can help us." Gabriella said.

"Fine they can come." He finally agreed.

**In the woods**

"Why do we somehow always end up in the woods?" Serena asked.

"Who knows let's just kick butt." Gabriella said wanting to get this over with. Then out of know where a bunch of men appeared wearing dragon amulets with red or yellow gems and women with red or yellow wands.

"Ok battle stations." Gabriella said Melody turned into a wolf and pounced on the nearest dragon keeper. Serena fangs grew in her teeth and she attacked her nearest victims. Jake went into hand to hand combat with 2 dragon keepers. Gabriella threw fire balls at any enemy she saw. After a couple of minutes of fighting the enemies just disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Melody asked in her human form.

"Who cares it's after midnight we should get going." Gabriella said.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Jake asked Gabriella.

"Sure." She answered.

**Gabriella's house**

Gabriella came back into the house exhausted.

"Mom I'm home!" Gabriella yelled then went upstairs and knocked on Isabella's door "Izzy it's me." Gabriella said but no answer "Come on Izzy let me in." but still no answer so she just went into the room but there was no one there. Gabriella was about to dial her sister's number on her phone but then it rang all of a sudden.

"Hello." She asked.

"You're probably wondering where your sister is." Said a voice.

"Who is this?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm the bad guy you're training to beat." He said.

"If you even touch my sister-"she started but got interrupted.

"You're gonna what" Theo said "You don't even know how to beat me but that's beside the point I want to make you a deal."

"What deal?" Gabriella said angrily.

"You give me what I want and I give you what you want." He said.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Theo said angrily.

"I just want my sister." Gabriella said feeling vulnerable.

"Find out what I want and you get her." Theo said and hung up.

**Grandma's house**

"We have a problem." Gabriella yelled loud enough for her grandmother to hear from her room.

"Gabriella what's wrong I was sleeping." Emily said.

"They took her." Gabriella said pacing around the living room.

"Who took who?" Emily said confused.

"Theo he kidnapped Isabella." Gabriella said still pacing around.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know he said something about giving him something he wants." Gabriella said.

"Calm down you need to get some rest." Emily said trying to calm her down.

"I can I sleep my sister is God knows where and I still don't know how to kill this Theo guy!" She yelled.

"Please be strong honey you're going to need your rest if you want to find your sister." Emily said.

"You're right I better get going." Gabriella went home and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and the way I figured out how to beat Theo is from an episode from the incredible TV series Charmed but I'm not telling you which one. So anyways here's chapter 13.**

Gabriella went home that night to bed but could barely sleep when she finally did sleep she had the oddest dream.

_The Dream_

_Gabriella found herself in a forest and near it was a cave. She walked to the cave and went inside. Went she walked inside she saw green, blue, red and yellow gems everywhere. On the left corner of the cave there was a large scaly creature with long wings and a long tail. On the head of the creature was razor sharp teeth and smoke coming out of its nostrils. It was lying down like a dog sleeping and you can see the gigantic claws that can slice through you on all four paws. Next to the creature was a tan tall man petting the creature and Gabriella walked up to him._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" Who did I get here?" Gabriella bombarded the man with questions and he turned around and Gabriella met a familiar pair of brown eyes._

"_Dad is that really you?" Gabriella asked unable to breathe._

"_It really is but only in spirit." Her father answered._

"_I have so many questions." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes._

"_I know and I don't have enough time to provide the answers but you need to take this." And reached for his pocket and took out a blade with a dragon wrapped around the handle and it had black steel._

"_What is that?" Gabriella asked looking at the knife._

"_It's the legendary dragon blade known to everyone who knows about dragons." He answered._

"_Is this what Theo wants then I can trade it in to get Isabella back." Gabriella said excitedly._

"_Whatever you do, do not give this to Theo." Mr. Montez directed looking Gabriella in the eyes sternly._

"_Then how am I supposed to get Isabella back?"_

"_The dragon blade can transfer any soul from a person's body to the blade you need to use this to defeat Theo and get your sister back." Mr. Montez instructed._

"_But how will I find Theo he can be anywhere in the world or even in a different universe." Gabriella said._

"_He's right here I this very cave."_

"_I don't get it." Gabriella scrunched up her eyebrows._

"_You see we're on a different plane of existence don't think about it too much you'll get a headache." He said the last part with a chuckle._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Gabriella asked a little hope in her eyes._

"_I can only contacting you through your dreams but you will see me again. I never that my girl would save the world and I will be looking over you." And hugged his daughter and handed her the blade._

_End of Dream_

Gabriella woke up remembering everything in the dream she had. She patted her body to look for the dragon blade but couldn't find it then looked by her nightstand and saw it. She took the blade got dressed and went to Jake's house.

**Jake's House**

Gabriella slammed the blade on the table for Jake, Jake's dad, Melody and Serena to see.

"So what are we doing looking at this again?" Serena asked getting impatient wanting to find her brother.

"This is the dragon blade do you know how many dragon keepers want this people would kill for this." Jake explained.

"And I need to use it to defeat Theo and get my sister back." Gabriella added.

"So where do we go to find Theo?" Melody asked.

"I have an idea on where to find him." Gabriella answered.

"You kids have to e carful Theo is very powerful and has lots of minions." Mr. Liam said.

"Dad, we'll be fine I'm pretty sure we're prepared." Jake convinced.

"Ok let's do this." Gabriella said and put the dragon blade in her back pocket.

**The Forest**

"Gabriella, are you sure this is the place?" Melody asked looking at all the trees

"I'm sure this is exactly how it looked like in my dream," Gabriella said then stopped abruptly "And there's the cave."

"Is that the last dragon?" Jake asked looking at the creature from Gabriella's dream while entering the cave.

"Why yes it is." A deep voice answered and a tall bald man with a white long goatee came out of nowhere.

"You know I knew would come around, Gabriella." Theo said.

"Where's my sister?" Gabriella asked sternly.

"You just like to get strait to the point don't you?" Theo said and snapped his fingers and two dragon keepers came out each dragging an unconscious Isabella by her arms.

"Is she OK?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Yea, yea she's fine just knocked out. Know give me the blade." Theo said reaching his hand out.

"What do you need the blade for?" Gabriella asked.

"You see that big thing over there?" Theo said pointing to the dragon "That's the most powerful dragon and when I take its soul I take its powers and when I take its powers….."

"You become the most powerful man in the world." Melody figured out.

"DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, we have a winner. Know Gabriella give me the blade." He said reaching out his hand again.

"Give me the blade!" he said a little louder when she didn't respond and dragon keepers and women start coming out of nowhere.

"GIVE ME THE BLADE!" He yelled by now the four were completely surrounded.

**A/N: hey everyone I hope you like the chapter and the whole dragon blade thing was not my idea it came from the TV show charmed episode enter the demon. Yea I couldn't think of anything but I saw the episode and it had dragon in it so yea. And this is totally off topic has nothing to do with the story but if you're a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan go to www . Camp half blood . com and it will give you a preview of the first two chapters of the next series the heroes of Olympus it is really good and the password is newhero no caps no spaces and again completely off topic. And also if you're reading my other story charmed HSM style then the link for everything charmed is in my profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey sorry I haven't updated anyways don't own HSM here's the story.**

"GIVE ME THE BLADE!" He yelled by now the four were completely surrounded.

"Jake, get Isabella, Serena, Melody fight off the guards." Gabriella ordered in a whisper. Melody turned into wolf form and Serena's fangs came out. Jake started attacking numerous dragon keepers and Gabriella aimed for Theo.

While everybody else was fighting Gabriella was in an intense fight with Theo for the dragon blade. Theo managed to get the blade out of Gabriella's pocket but she kicked it out of his hands and it skidded across the floor. He reached for it but Gabriella threw a fireball at his back not even leaving a mark. He got the blade and was running towards the dragon when Gabriella jumped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach. A pissed off Theo got right back up and threw a huge fire ball aimed at Gabriella. She flew into the air the fire ball hitting the dragon and it screamed out in pain.

"That's it; it's time to end this once and for all." Theo said. He ran and swung the blade at Gabriella but she ducked, kicked him in the legs and he fell to the ground. Gabriella grabbed the blade and stabbed him the chest. The blade started glowing a red color then went back to normal. Gabriella looked up to find that all the dragon keepers were gone just leaving Melody back to her human state, Serena looking around wondering what happened and Jack carrying an unconscious Isabella.

"Is it over, did we win?" Serena asked.

"I think it's over." Gabriella said

**Jake's House**

"I dropped Isabella off at our house. She just thinks she hit her head on something and she actually apologized for once saying me and Troy would make a cute couple." Gabriella said sitting on Jake's couch.

"So how exactly did you defeat Theo?" Jake's dad asked.

"In this." She said taking out the dragon blade.

"I think I know a great place to keep this." Serena said picking it up.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Mr. Liam said.

"Yea well believe it. I have somewhere to be so can you guys get rid of that for me." Gabriella said getting up from the couch and walking out the door.

**Troy's House**

Gabriella knocked on Troy Bolton's door he answered and Gabriella kissed him.

"What was that for?" Troy asked smiling.

"Nothing, it's just everything's perfect." She said and kept on kissing him.

**The story is finally finished I know it was a short ending but thank you for everybody who reviewed that's it.**


End file.
